Impossibility
by epiphanies
Summary: General funniness during detention is how it all begins. Who knows what things will come from it?


Impossibility

  
  
  
  


*Note: This is dedicated to Anita Skeeter, because this is like "My Fair Weasley" that she hated and decided to finish it different than my liking (lol! No offense meant, Anita!)*

  
  
  
  


Ginny Weasley stalked down the longest corridor of Hogwarts in a terrible mood. Her brand new book bag had just split, making her late for Potions.

Great, she thought bitterly, the stiff already hates me, now he's gonna get even more ammo.

She knocked on the heavy door of the Potions classroom, preparing herself for the ugly mug that would greet her.

Instead, she found herself looking bleakly into the face of one Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me, Malfoy. I have to get into class..." she muttered, and tried to push past him. He didn't move, and a smirk crept slowly across his face.

"Weasley, are you late for class again?" said a smooth voice from behind Draco. His smirk broadened as Professor Snape opened the door completely.

"Thank you, Draco. I will take care of this." Snape said silkily, motioning both Draco and Ginny into the classroom.

As Ginny took a seat and set up her cauldron, she didn't meet Snape's eyes, which were boring into her.

"Miss Weasley, need I remind you that this is your second time late to class this week?"

She took a deep breath, "Professor~"

"And need I point out that it is only Tuesday?" he continued. Ginny's face burned.

"Detention," he said, polishing his wand absent mindedly, "seems to be the only way to punish this dismissal of proper etiquette. I'm sure that Professor Sinistra will need help organizing her star charts this evening, she is dreadfully behind. Be at the Astronomy Tower tonight at eight sharp." he said, ending the embarrassing conversation and leaving Ginny to figure out what the class was doing.

She leaned over to Colin Creevey, who was looking at her with growing concern.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" he said as he added something that looked like pig's blood into his cauldron. It sizzled.

"I suppose. God I hate him. Colin, what are we doing?"

"Glowation Draft. It's supposed to make you glow so that you can be found in the dark. He says it's good for parents on Hallowe'en and such." Colin replied, "Look in your book, page sixty."

"Thanks" she whispered back, "I owe you one."

He smiled at her, then got back to his work when Snape eyed him.

  
  


When class was nearly over, Ginny gazed into her Glowation Draft. It was bright, emerald green, just like~

"Oh, you like that colour, don't you Weasley?" said a drawling voice from behind her, "Looks just like Potter's eyes."

Ginny flushed with anger.

"How would you know, Malfoy? Do you make it a routine to stare into Harry's eyes?"

"Why, no, Weasley, but I do see you do it every so often. Every time I see you together, in fact." he replied, leaning over her desk to smell the brew.

"Smells too sweet. It's supposed to have a foul aroma to it." he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"What, like you?" Ginny said automatically as the bell rang and she gathered her things.

"Oh, what astonishing wit coming from the youngest redhead. Your big oaf of a brother would be proud."

"Yes, I'm sure he would be. Now if you'll please get out of my way, I have homework to do before my detention." she spat, and pushed past him into the hallway.

Just then, Colin appeared at her side.

"Hey, Ginny. Why was Malfoy talking to you?" he said casually.

She gave Colin a look, then replied, "He was bothering me. I told him to back off."

"Oh. Well, good on you then."

"Yeah."

  
  


Eight o'clock arrived too quickly. Thank goodness Professor Trelawny liked her and didn't give her the set homework.

She dashed up the tower staircase, panting. Once she reached the landing where the door stood, she gasped.

"You!"

"Yeah, me Weasley. Don't think I'm too happy to be here either." Draco Malfoy was leaning on the doorway, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Why are you here?" she was astonished as well as annoyed.

"Detention. Professor McGonagall doesn't like me much."

"What a surprise."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't say anything. You're from her house and she's given you detentions before. I, on the other hand, don't get detentions from Snape, now do I?" he said smugly.

"That's just because McGonagall is more fair than Snape, and you're too busy kissing his slimy ass to know it." she retorted, getting a rare surprised look cross Draco's face.

"I do not kiss his ass."he corrected her, "I just suck up. That's a different story all together."

Ginny couldn't help but give a little derisive laugh.

"Sure. You keep on thinking that."

"Yes, I believe I will, and if you were smart, you would too."

"You're so full of yourself!"

"No, I simply know how absolutely wonderful I am."

"Too bad nobody else knows it."

"Only the smart ones do. Why do you think all my friends are Slytherins?"

"Because you're a Slytherin, you git!"

"Oh, I'm a git now am I?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're a hussy!"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Yes you are~"

"EXCUSE ME!" shouted a voice from behind them.

They had reached the yelling point, and were so red with anger that they didn't even notice when Professor Sinistra opened the door.

Ginny lowered her eyes, "Hello, Professor."

The teacher gave them glowering looks, then led them into her office.

"You both will sort these piles out, then put them in the envelopes and seal them once you are done. I will be up here in three hours to see how much work you have accomplished."

And with that, the Professor wearily left them alone again.

"What is she thinking? I don't want to be left here alone with you!" hissed Ginny, and Malfoy smirked at her.

"What? Afraid of being alone with me, Weasley?"

"And why would I be afraid?"

"Because..."

"Why?"

"Oh, Little Miss Weasley, haven't you heard rumours about girls who are left alone with me? Has the word not yet come to you of the legendary Malfoy charm?" he leaned over the table until his face was merely an inch from hers.

"I suppose it hasn't, Malfoy. Now please move away from my breathing area." she said smoothly, her eyes never leaving his.

He returned to his seat, but he watched her as she licked envelopes.

"What?" she finally said irritably.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me!" she exploded.

He laughed, "Me, staring at you? Please, Weasley. Do tell me of your other dreams?"

"Oh, your wit astounds me. Such a clever boy."

"You finally admit it?"

"Who said I was admitting anything? It's called sarcasm~"

"And admitting~"

"No! God, you're so insufferable."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They worked in silence for an hour after that, when Draco suddenly spoke up, "Why do you hate me?" he stared at her.

She flushed, not knowing what to say.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why you hate me. Was it that unclear?"

"Oh, shut up will you? You're so annoyingly~"

"Charming?"

She scoffed, "Hardly. Try irritating."

"I believe annoying and irritating mean the same thing."

Ginny shot him a death stare, then went back to her work.

"You just can't stand that I'm so~"

"Unstandable?"

"Irrisistable."

"Oh please. Dream on."

"I prefer to live in reality, thanks."

"Oh, you like to live in the world where everyone hates you?"

"That would be your brother's dream. It simply tears him apart that I'm more popular than he."

"Hardly."

"Then why does he hate me?"

"Because you're an asshole."

"Nice. I didn't think that little girls knew that kind of language."

"Yeah, well, think again. I'm only a year younger than you."

"Yeah, I forgot. The vulnerability age."

"The what?"

"The vulnerability age. You'll do anything that the person you want tells you to do."

"Sure I will." 

"You will."

"Whatever. Will you shut up yet?"

"No."

"Dammit. Why don't you just go climb back under your rock or something?" she exclaimed.

He gave her a look of amusement.

"You know, I could. I could invite you, too."

"And do you know what I'd do then?"

"Kiss me like there was no tomorrow?"

"How about slap you?"

"Ow. That hurt me deeply."

"Anytime."

"You are such a quick thinker, little girl."

"I am not a little girl."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not. That would be like calling you a saint."

"Oh, so now I'm the devil?"

"I didn't say anything, Satan."

"You're too mean to me."

"How's that?"

"Why don't you just give in to what you want?"

"That would be to slap you."

"Go ahead then. Slap me." Draco raised his eyebrows and leaned over the table again, "I can live through a slap. Don't think it's never happened before."

His face was merely inches from hers.

Slap him, Ginny! Slap him....

Kiss him....kiss him.....

She blinked and pulled away.

He did the same and smirked at her from his seat.

"I saw that." he said.

"Saw what?"

"You arguing with yourself in your head."

"What? I did not!"

"Yes you did, or else you wouldn't be blushing, now would you?"

Ginny's eyes smouldered with anger.

"I'm getting really pissed off at you, Malfoy."

"We've gotten acquainted now, you may call me Draco."

"Malfoy~"

"Draco," he corrected, "What is it, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed and ignored him for the rest of the night.

Why was he so pushy?

And impossible?

And......never mind that. Why was he so pushy?


End file.
